


Craving

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Bucky Barnes, Bakery, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Twenty-Six of WFFC//The scents coming from the new, popular bakery across the street are driving Bucky insane. He has to see for himself what all the fuss is about.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you know...the Muffin Man?" -- Gingy (Shrek 2001)

It was difficult to concentrate on giving physical therapy to clients with the constant scent of brownies, cookies, and cakes pervading the entire building.

Bucky looked through the window at the bakery across the street and groaned.

Sam laughed at him. “We should get a cut of their business for all the clients I see sneaking over there after their sessions.”

“Seriously,” Bucky agreed.

Bucky gave himself a week before he went to check out the bakery. It had only recently opened, but the delicious fragrance had started on day one. If he could smell it across the street, then he could only imagine what the bakery smelled like inside.

It was a full house, and there were several workers running around behind the counter. It was too busy for Bucky’s liking, but he was hesitant to leave before getting to taste what everyone was raving about.

Finally, after several minutes in line, Bucky got up to the front.

“Hi, what can I get for you?”

Bucky felt like an idiot when he realized he hadn’t even considered what he would order once actually in front of a cashier.

“Oh. I guess I forgot about that part,” Bucky admitted. “It smells so good in here. I can’t think.”

“Thanks,” the young man behind the counter beamed. “They’re all my recipes.”

“Impressive. It’s actually distracting. I work across the way, and a lot of people find it hard to concentrate when they’re thinking about all these sweets.”

“It’s my first step to world domination.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. He looked at the kid’s nametag. Peter. He had a good sense of humour. “I honestly don’t even know what I want. I’ll give you a twenty, and you can just pick whatever that buys.” The twenty would probably buy half a slice of cake, but he knew it would be worth it.

“Cool. Uhm, my best stuff is in the oven right now. If you don’t mind waiting, I can bring it over to your work when it’s ready.”

“Oh, that would be great,” Bucky said. “Yeah, it’s just over there. The physical therapy place.”

“Any allergies, intolerances, or preferences?” Peter asked.

“Nope. All good.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in about an hour.”

\--

Bucky had to race to get the door for Peter since he was carrying a huge box. It looked as if he’d brought over a sample of everything in the bakery along with a tray full of different drinks.

Bucky pulled more twenties out of his wallet. “Here.”

“No,” Peter refused. “Thank you. It’s a gift.”

“Why?”

“Just supporting a local business,” Peter explained.

“We appreciate it,” Bucky said, gesturing vaguely to Sam who was stuffing his face at the desk.

“I’d return the favour, but I don’t need physical therapy.”

“Not yet.” Bucky cringed at his joke.

Peter laughed. “Is that a threat?”

Bucky blushed.

“What’s your name anyway?”

“Bucky.”

“Come and see me tomorrow,” Peter suggested. “I’ll make something special for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's flirting style is to accidentally threaten people, and Peter's is to feed them and make silly jokes and be cute. :')  
> Peter probably has to feed Bucky for months before Bucky takes the hint. XD


End file.
